Zoro's birthday
by Samurai-Panda91
Summary: My Oc Victoria celebrates her swordsman's birthday. Written by dalibabe91


"When someone draws a sword, only two situations can occur," Zoro said as he took a stance before Victoria. "He fights and wins...or he fights and loses."  
>Ever since the fight in Thriller Bark, Vicky wanted to get stronger. So, her new boyfriend, Zoro, took it upon himself to train her.<br>"Okay but that doesn't explain why you're making me do this silly pose." She said.  
>"It's a sword stance!" Zoro said. "All swordsmen use a ready stance."<br>"I feel silly." Victoria said. "Can't I do a different pose besides this one?"  
>"Look, you're my student, I'm the teacher," Zoro said. "You have to follow my instructions."<br>"But I look like a pickle is shoved up my butt," Victoria said looking gloomy. "You do not, okay maybe a little so tuck in your ass a little." Zoro replied patting her butt. Victoria blushed at his actions, since it's the first time he did that, she have him a pinch every so often but he did nothing but smirk.  
>"Remember, keep your cool, no flinching," Zoro said.<br>"I'll try, but I won't guarantee it." She said.  
>"Ok, now I'm going to attack," Zoro said.<br>Victoria felt fear creep in place as he took his sword into his hands, she gulped as sweat slides down her face.  
>"Now don't move an inch," he growled as he readied his sword.<br>_I'm gonna die._ Victoria thought.  
>Zoro then began to swing the sword directly for her arm and suddenly stopped a hairs breath from her flesh.<br>"First strike," he said.  
>She fell to her knees with a shocked expression, she began to tremble.<p>

"Hey babe, I didn't even connect." Zoro said. "You okay? Damn you're going pale, babe look at me."

Zoro lifted her head up to look at him, tears slid down her face.

"Hey come on don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt you relax." He said kissing her lips.

"Can I take a break?" She sobbed.  
>"Of course," Zoro said, stroking her hair.<br>"Thanks." She slightly smiled.

"Next time relax, you know I won't hurt you I've already promised that." He said lifting her bridal style.

"I know but you're too fast for me to react and I get so weak in the knees." Victoria said nuzzling into his chest.  
>"This is all to prepare you for fighting someone," Zoro said. "You need to be prepared for close shaves and near hits. If you lose your composure, you'll be killed."<br>"I know but what's wrong with the skills I already have?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just want you to be prepared for when I can't get to you in time." He said. "I've seen you use the sword back when we had to fight Moria."

"I was very scared and it what the closest thing to me to grab, I also didn't wanna lose any of you." Victoria said with worry. "I've already nearly lost you and I don't want it to happen ever again!"

Zoro chuckled. "I know, next time I'll be sure to make up to you."

"Oh and Zoro, do you know what's happening in two days?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh November 11?" He asked.

"It's your birthday silly!" Victoria said.  
>Zoro froze for a few minutes.<br>"...Oh..." He whispered.  
>"Robin told me and well, I wanna know what you'd like besides booze and more weights." Victoria smiled.<br>"Uh...you don't have to get me anything special," Zoro said, looking a little despondent.  
>"Oh but I must get you something, even if it's like a new shirt or something!" Victoria said.<br>Zoro sighed.  
>"It's probably best if you don't give me anything at all."<br>"Don't say that! You might not think so but your birthday is important, it celebrates the day of your birth." Victoria said.

"That marimo probably wishes he was never born." Sanji said.  
>The cook was poking his head from out of the hatch leading down the mast.<br>Zoro scowled even more now that he was here.  
>"Don't be so mean Sanji." Victoria said. "Keep it up you'll get nothing on your birthday."<br>"Aw, Vicky-chwan~!" The cook whined. "Don't be so mean~!"  
>Zoro growled, got up and headed for the ladder.<br>"One side, cook," he said.  
>"What?"<br>Zoro slid down one side of the ladder while Sanji held on to the other.  
>"Hey, get back here!" He shouted.<br>"I'm getting him something if it's the last thing I do." Victoria said. Then an idea came to mind and she snapped her fingers. "Hey Luffy!" She went to find her captain.

**_XXXX_**

I can't wait to see the look on his face, Vicky said as she walked back to the ship with a bag.  
>Victoria hummed with delight until something caught her eye, her hazel eyes gleamed then she went into the shop.<br>Zoro was standing there.  
>The crew must've sent him out shopping, she thought.<br>"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Hmm, shopping." Victoria replied.

"You just went just yesterday on the last island, did you run out of art pencils again?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said looking at the clothes.

"Victoria." He said sternly.

"What babe?" She said looking at him then looked back at the red tube dress.

"You're hiding something." Zoro said coldly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, I'm just shopping. Got a problem with me buying stuff that I like? Oh that black one looks better."  
>Zoro glanced at the black dress.<br>"Do you want it?" He asked.  
>"Hmm, do you think leather would look good on me?" Victoria asked.<br>Zoro turned red.  
>"W-what do you mean?"<br>"Well I won't by something that you wouldn't want to see me wear, you did say that I better not wear too revealing clothing since Sanji is a pervert and also that only you were allowed." Victoria said just about to put the dress back.

"Try it on first!" Zoro almost shouted making his girlfriend look at him.

She blinked. "Alright, I'll try it on. Don't get your green waist band in a knot."  
>"It's not a waistband, it's a haramaki," he muttered.<br>"You know what I mean babe." Victoria giggled. She went to try on the leather dress in the meantime Zoro was looking at others to see what would look good on her.

_Finally I got away from him for a while, he better like his present or I'm just sticking to his booze and weights._ Victoria thought as she looked into the bag from before.  
>Zoro was standing outside of the changing booth.<br>_Is she almost done?_ He thought.  
>"Zoro, do you think you can help with the zipper?" Victoria asked stepping out backwards.<br>"Uh, sure," he said as he zipped her up  
>Victoria turned to face Zoro in the leather dress.<br>She blushed at his reaction.  
>"Y-you look lovely," he said.<br>"So do you like the dress, if not I could always get something else." Victoria said.

"No, its fine, it makes you look more beautiful." Zoro said.

Victoria blushed. "You really think so? Alright I get this one then we can head back."

After returning to the ship Victoria put away the things she bought only she kept them with Robin since she was really good at keeping secrets and she also had them wrapped too.

Finally November 11th came, Zoro was fast asleep as usual giving Victoria the opportunity to help decorate the ship she scattered around filled with excitement.

"Right there Luffy, perfect!" Usopp said. "Well Vic, what do ya think?"

"Usopp your amazing! Thanks so much for helping out, you guys too so wait here I'll go get him!" Victoria dashed off.

"Nothing beats Victoria's smiling face." Franky said.

"You said it, she's planned this for a while so let's hope it goes well." Luffy laughed.

Victoria went into where Zoro had passed out, which was on her bed so she bunked with Nami for the night since she didn't seem to mind at all, Victoria sat on her bed smiling at his sleeping form she stroked his cheek then kissed his lips.

"Zoro, wake up sleepy head." She said soothingly. He didn't budge. She smiled then sat onto his lap area and leaned in for a kiss then Zoro's arms wrapped around her and he rolled facing the wall making her squeal and giggle.  
>"You know better than to sneak up on me," Zoro smiled.<br>"Happy birthday darling." Victoria said.  
>Zoro paused for a minute and then smiled again.<br>"Thank you," he said before kissing her.  
>"I made you breakfast," She smiled. "You made breakfast?" Zoro blinked. "Well just your breakfast, so I hope you like it, Sanji was helping me keep Luffy away from me while I cooked and Nami had to give him some of her tangerines to keep him out of my hair." Victoria said as they got up together. "I'm still surprised that you can cook." Zoro said putting his shirt on. "Well my mom taught me silly." She giggled pulling him by his hand.<p>

Once on deck the crew shouted.

**Surprise! Happy birthday!**

The swordsman was dumbfounded.  
>"Wait...all of you did this?" Zoro asked.<br>"Well you have Victoria to thank," Robin smiled. "She planned this ever since I told her your birthday was today."

Zoro looked at Victoria she was smiling her warm smile that he loved so much.

"I told you your birthday is special," She said.  
>Zoro smirked and hugged her.<br>"Not this special," he said.  
>"Wanna bet? Cause you'll lose." She said.<br>"Let's just get started," Zoro chuckled.  
>When Victoria took Zoro into the kitchen he was surprised about the breakfast just for him.<br>She made him chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs with orange juice.  
>"It looks delicious," Zoro said as he poured his syrup on the pancakes.<br>"Eat up, babe then you can open your gifts." Victoria said kissing his cheek.  
>As Zoro ate, he absentmindedly stroked his Wado Ichimonji.<br>It's been so long, he thought.  
>When he opened his presents, he was pretty surprised with what he got.<br>Luffy got him beer-marinated pork ribs, god knows where. Nami agreed she'd lower the debt to a hundred beris for his birthday, but he only had fifty on him after he bought that dress for Vicky, so he was technically still in debt. Usopp showed him a sword he modified with flame dials, but it backfired on him, so Zoro decided to pass on taking a swing at it. Sanji promised that day to not poison his food. Chopper got him vodka gummy bears and they were very tasty. Robin got him a book on swordsmen through the ages. Franky built him a mini-beer fountain. Brook even sang a song for him.  
>All in all, a very happy birthday for the swordsman.<br>"Zoro, are you ready for my gift?" Victoria asked.

"Of course," He smiled.

Robin passed Victoria the gift and she gave it to Zoro.  
>It was a brand new white shirt. The same as the one he had before...<br>"I remember your favorite shirt was torn up after Thriller Bark, so I decided to get you another one," she said.  
>Zoro stared at it for a minute.<br>"D-do you like it?" she asked.  
>Zoro then smiled and took off the shirt he was wearing.<br>"Z-Zoro?"  
>He put on the white shirt and tucked it into his haramaki.<br>"It's fantastic," he said.  
>"Happy birthday babe!" Victoria said with a hug.<br>"Yeah," he smiled. "Happy birthday to me."  
>He once more laid his hand on his Wado Ichimonji: his first birthday present.<br>_Maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all._


End file.
